


Missing The Big Guy

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony misses Steve, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves on a mission. Tony doesn't handle it as well as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing The Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Stony with a happy ending!

He squirmed in the King-sized bed for the fourth time since he awoke exactly ten minutes ago. Not being able to sleep in for another two hours in the morning rarely, if ever, happened to him. So what was different about this sunny Saturday morning?

A groan escaped his thin lips as he rolled over to lie on his stomach, face buried in the Steve-smelling pillow. He inhaled the scent of aftershave and vanilla shampoo and hugged the comfortable item to his chest, rolling onto his side now, eyes closed tightly.

Another day without him. Another day of quiet. Another day of...missing him. The past three days have been hard without the big guy.

Fury had called him in for yet, another bloody mission. Tony thought about shooting the bastard square in the face, but he didn't feel like spending the rest of his life locked up in one of SHIELD's cages they keep for the Hulk. Besides, Steve probably wouldn't like him very much anymore and boy, was that was a worrying thought.

Deciding that there was no use staying in the comfort of their bed, Tony sat up in the land of pillows and duvets, legs in a basket.

He rubbed his face with both of his hands before squinting over at the alarm clock that sat on the table next to Steve's side of the bed. 5:08 am. Why on Earth can't he sleep longer - Steve. He's the reason Tony has been living on a diet of coffee and a stale doughnut that, let's just say, most definitely did not agree with his stomach.

"Sir, Miss Potts is-"

"Mute." Tony grumbled, cutting off his AI as he all but crawled out of the bed and across the bedroom floor.

Pepper watched from the couch carefully as Tony walked down the stairs - clad in old washed out jeans and a black tank - with wide and worried blue eyes.

He sighed when his eyes met hers and made a B-line for the kitchen. Of course, with the taller woman (not really) following.

Surprisingly, JARVIS had already prepared a cup of coffee and Tony picked it up by the handle, holding the ceramic container to his chest after swallowing a large amount of the brown coloured liquid.

"What are you doing here at ten past five in the morning, Miss Potts?" he asked from behind the cup, his chocolate brown eyes staring at her from above the rim.

Pepper fiddled with her hands, "Tony..." she sighed. "I'm worried about you-"

"There is no need to worry about me, Pepper. I am perfectly fine." he reassured. Or should he say tried to reassure. Being the stubborn person she is, she ignored him.

"You definitely look fine." her sarcasm was clear and Tony frowned.

His eyes roamed over her attire. Pink shorts with a long-sleeved white, 'I heart New York' top. "Did you drive over here in your pajamas to check in on me?" a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Her eyes glanced downwards. "No. I slept on the couch last night. I wanted to be sure that-"

"I wouldn't kill myself." he joked. Clearly she didn't take it too kindly because a frown appeared on her pale face and she looked up at him quickly.

"Tony..." she scolded. The man only rolled his eyes and placed the empty cup in the sink.

"I'll be in the lab. You can stay or you can go, whatever." He waved his hand at her dismissively and noticed her worried stare. "I'm not going to kill myself, Pepper. I can mope about if I want, can't I?" And with that he left the kitchen.

Steve returned home late that night, tired and desperate to get home to his boyfriend. After dumping his large bag on the floor in the hall, he slipped off his boots and padded to the livingroom.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he found Pepper asleep on the leather couch, a book sat open across her chest.

A smile graced his lips and he walked to the closet to fetch a red and black dotted blanket, draping it over her thin body.

After gently removing the book from her loose grip, he set the novel on the table in the same position as to keep her place in the story.

He kissed her forehead as a thank you for staying here and retreated down stairs were he knew he'd find Tony working on some sort of high-technological object Steve will never get to understand.

After typing in his pin to the lab, the sight before him brought a sad smile to his kind face.

Tony was asleep, his head on top of his crossed arms on the table, his goggles still sitting on his head and a few holographic screens in front of him, clear that he'd fallen asleep reluctantly, forgetting to tell JARVIS to save his work.

The larger man quietly walked over to him and weaved one of his hands through the mess of brown waves, swiftly and easily removing the goggles.

He bent down next to the younger man's ear. "Tony..." he whispered. "Come on, it's time for bed, sweetie." he ran his large hands down Tony's arms.

Tony blinked awake and sat up straight, "No, I'm-"

"Your tired, Tony."

He shook his head. "No, no I'm not, I'm-" he cut himself off and glanced up with heavy eyes. "Steve?"

Steve smiled slightly and slowly taking the blow torch out of Tony's slim hand, sitting the object on the table. "Come to bed." he ordered with a gentle voice, helping Tony up onto weak legs. "How much sleep have you had these past few days?"

Tony shook his head, still in a doze. He mumbled incoherently and hugged his partner, his strong arms wrapping around Steve's slim waist.

"I missed you." Steve managed to make out as Tony rambled on, tired.

Picking the smaller man up and into his large arms and after mentioning to JARVIS to save everything, Steve walked them both to bed to retire for the night. "I missed you too." Tony fell asleep like a baby that night, curled against Steve's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews! Thank you!


End file.
